


Mine

by sienna



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sienna/pseuds/sienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik decides to confront Charles after watching him flirt the night before and decides to prove who he really belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lincesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincesque/gifts).



> X-Men belongs to Marvel. This is strictly non-profit.
> 
> There may be cases of OOC which I apologise should they arise.

"What was that?" Erik asked as Charles walked in the room.

"What was what?" Charles glanced at the male sitting at the table.

He frowned as he noticed the glass of wine on the table and raised his eyebrow.

"A bit early for wine..." He remarked.

"Last night." Erik replied ignoring his comment. "What were you trying to prove last night?" He leaned back in the chair.

"Last night? What happened last night?" Charles frowned, his brow wrinkling.

He remembered they decided to go a bar after the annual mutant searches. They drank, well, he had drank while Erik sipped and brooded. He couldn't tell how many shots of whisky he had drunk...four, five? Then there was this girl...she had the most wonderful shade of violet eyes...

"Oh that..." Charles quickly sobered up.

"Yes that," Erik pulled back his chair and Charles winced at the sharp sound of the chair scrapping against the floor.

Charles watched Erik walk to him and he involuntarily stepped backward. It was times like these that he remembered why Erik was dangerous and that his initial impression was true. That Erik resembled a panther. Agile and predatory.

Erik was wearing his usual black skivvy, black pants that seemed to mold like a second skin (Charles had never told him that but somehow he had always known much to his embarrassment) and those odd leather boots that Erik seem terribly fond of.

"You know it doesn't mean anything." Charles said, surprised that his voice was calm and that the metal railings hadn't come undone yet.

"Really? Are you certain Charles?" Erik walked closer. "If you are why you backing away from me?"

"I'm not," Charles lied.

Honestly Erik? Charles said with a tone of annoyance.

He felt Erik's answering smirk.

Charles backed further till he hit something solid and he glanced behind to find himself backed against a wall. He bit back a curse.

"Bollocks,"

"I don't understand your English curses." Erik sounded confused and smug at the same time.

Only Erik would be able to pull the act of sounding smug and confused at the same time. Charles thought annoyed.

"Charles," He glanced up to see Erik standing in front of him.

"Charles," Erik sounded pleasant as he placed his hands on the wall beside his head efficiently trapping him.

"Erik please," Charles tried to sound calm. "It was a misunderstanding." He glanced at the space between Erik's shoulder.

Erik made a rude noise and Charles looked up with the intent of telling him off when Erik leant down and kissed him.

This isn't fair. Charles hissed as he closed his eyes.

He felt Erik smile against his mouth.

Really?

Erik kissed him, a quick kiss that was chaste in nature and pulled back. Before he could get a word out, Erik pressed his lips against his again, nipping them gently then firm before biting his bottom lip hard to make him cry out. As he did, he felt Erik kiss him again and felt Erik's tongue slip inside.

Erik kissed him, kissed him as if he was devouring him, as if he was water and Erik was a man half crazed with thirst. He feels hands move to his back, slipping under his woolen jumper to clutch at skin.

Charles squirmed as he felt familiar fingers dig into his back and unconsciously he lifted his arms, one hand cradles the back of Erik's head, fingers sliding through dark hair and the other rests against the curve of his back pulling him closer.

He bit back a groan as Erik continued to kiss him, ignoring the feel of the hard wall against his back. They were going to need some air soon, Charles thought breathlessly.

Before he could mention it however, Erik pulled back to give him some air to breathe. Charles licked swollen lips as he panted making a mental note to breathe through his nose at this rate. He could taste the wine that Erik had drunk earlier.

"Erik," He tried again before Erik could kiss him. "Erik wait wh-" He stopped mid sentence when he felt Erik nuzzle his neck, pressing gentle kisses on his throat and pulse before he felt Erik's mouth move to the injunction where neck and shoulder met.

Charles swallowed as he felt Erik kissed the skin, his breath hitched as he felt the bite. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to leave a mark, a mark that would last for a few days. He felt Erik's tongue slid across the bruise before he resumed to kissing his neck.

"Erik, please." He closed his eyes as he felt another bite. "Not another one." Nonetheless despite his protest, the fingers in Erik's hair tighten.

"Are you sure Charles?" Erik smiled against his skin. "You were so desperate to pick up anyone at the bar last night." He bit him as Charles drew in a shaky breath. "Am I not wrong?"

"I-I wasn't," Charles drew in a quick breath. "Erik, you know I didn't mean anything like that, e-even I aahh, did it doesn't mean anything because she's not you."

"Really now?" Erik sounded amused. "Really Charles, you should better than now." He smiled. "I don't like to share." He whispered against his throat before he kissed him again.

This time he wasn't gentle.

Charles groaned against his mouth feeling Erik's possessive nature rear its head and he closed his eyes.

I'm yours. Always yours Erik. He whispered in his mind.

He felt Erik respond in kind by kissing him harder and he shivered pulling Erik closer.

Charles didn't want to know how many bites Erik had given him but it was more than one he was certain. He knew that from personal experience. Especially after a mortifying discussion with Raven. Raven who had explained what said bites were when he had woken up one morning with strange bruises and had wondered where they had came from. She had smirked and commented with I see Erik is stalking his claim.

He had a feeling he wouldn't be wearing shirts for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and critics welcomed.


End file.
